guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:MoI
So what about, let's say, Soi? Is there a consensus on casing these? My pet peeve is consistency. :P RoseOfKali 00:15, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :As I noted at Talk:Moi, I used Vos/VoS as my precedent for this pair. Looking at Category:Disambiguation, the vast majority of "X of X" skill abbreviation disambigs are located at "XoX", instead of "Xox". The current exceptions are: :*Cop, for a pair of skills :*Hof, for an NPC named Hoff and the skill Heart of Fury :*Mod, for weapon mods, game mods, and a couple MoD skills :*Soi, for a pair of skills :I'd say move Cop/Soi to CoP/SoI, since they only list skills that are cased in that manner. Hof and Mod, though, are a little different, since HoF wouldn't be a proper abbreviation for Hoff, nor would MoD be for modification. I'm not sure what the best option is for those two. —Dr Ishmael 00:27, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I guess move the first two like you said. Hof/HoF should both exist, I guess Hof being the disambig and HoF redirecting to Hof (though it doesn't much matter which is which). Mod is mod, leave it. RoseOfKali 01:33, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::For Mod, both should exist as well. Same as Hof. How was it decided which hosts the content and which is the redirect to the other one? I would think the lower-cased one would be more commonly typed, but all in all it seems rather arbitrary, I can't seem to decide either way. The culprit is that one is an acronym and the other an abbreviation for HoF/Hof and MoD/mod. But since they seem to be the only two "mixed" cases like this, then I'd say to keep it with the rest, where the XoX is the article and Xox is the redirect. RoseOfKali 01:38, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hof for Hoff is more than likely a typo, I doubt anyone actually "abbreviates" it that way. I'd actually be inclined to redirect both Hof and HoF directly to Heart of Fury, with a note saying: "Hof" and "HoF" redirect here. For the Asuran NPC, see Hoff. (Based on Wikipedia's template (actually, that specific version would be this one).) People looking for the skill would be taken directly there, and anyone looking for the NPC could still get to him with a single click. ::::After thinking about it, I'd say leave Mod as it is, as I'm pretty sure that the abbreviated usages are much more common than the acronym usages. —Dr Ishmael 03:01, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sounds good. What I also noticed is that searching "MoD" automatically brings up "Mod" without any redirects. So I'd say that only lowercased pages should exist, and if anyone types "XoX" they are automatically taken to the "Xox" page anyway. Or am I missing something? RoseOfKali 13:23, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The opposite is also true: searching for "aof" returns AoF without a redirect. Even though these are not official game terms, the spirit of ULC is to use the capitalization that a term has in its actual uses, and most people do capitalize these acronyms as XoX. (Some of them can be confusing if you don't do that - people might think you were talking about a mop instead of Mark of Pain, for example). —Dr Ishmael 15:40, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Lol, ok. ^_^; Then I guess it doesn't matter that much, after all. RoseOfKali 16:21, March 5, 2010 (UTC)